


Working Hours

by happypugfics



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lena is a little needy, Plot What Plot, SuperCorp, jesus has left the building, no plot here, sinners rejoice, smut without plot, so Kara fucks Lena over her desk, supercorp smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypugfics/pseuds/happypugfics
Summary: “Took you long enough, Supergirl.”Kara’s determined walk faltered some when she had seen Lena Luthor sitting there on top of her desk, legs crossed over one another and the short black dress ridden up to expose those sweet creamy thighs Kara liked to leave handprints on.“Lee, where’s the emergency?”“I am the emergency,” Lena’s eyebrows rose as her eyes darted down, gesturing to herself so Lena didn’t have to use her hands, “I have a task for you.”OrLena Luthor asks Kara Danvers to come into the office during work hours for a little discipline ;)





	Working Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little shorter you guys so I'm sorry.   
> Again, it's from a prompt I got on Tumblr. Please enjoy!

When Lena had asked her to come over, Kara hadn’t quite imagined this was the type of emergency she was talking about.  Even two soaked knuckles deep into Lena’s tightening cunt already, and Kara hadn’t quite fully processed what was happening.

First, Lena calls her and Kara can tell her voice is hurried and desperate.  She says its an ‘ _emergency_ ’.  Instinctively, Kara had tuned her ears in on the Luthor.  Her heart was racing.  Between that and the phone call, it was all Kara needed to drop her papers and speed conveniently out of the CatCo building and rush directly to L Corp, dropping neatly down onto Lena’s balcony.

Hands up, eyes alert and ready for a fight, Kara had walked into the office and—

“Took you long enough, Supergirl.”

Kara’s determined walk faltered some when she had seen Lena Luthor sitting there on top of her desk, legs crossed over one another and the short black dress ridden up to expose those sweet creamy thighs Kara liked to leave handprints on.

“Lee, where’s the emergency?”

“I _am_ the emergency,” Lena’s eyebrows rose as her eyes darted down, gesturing to herself so Lena didn’t have to use her hands, “I have a task for you.”

“Oh yea—”

“No talking,” Lena had quipped and it was effective in getting the super to shut her mouth, “You left dinner early last night and didn’t come back to bed until after three am.”

“Lena, I had to—”

“ _No.  Talking._ ”

Kara had closed her mouth and just stood there, waiting.  Lena was in a mood.

“You left me wanting, Supergirl…so I had a thought.  You were a bad _, bad_ girl…and bad girls get punished.  You’re not leaving here until I get everything you promised me last night, and then didn’t deliver.”

Oh, _that_.  That, Kara could do.

Well, she was leaving handprints on those milky pale thighs now.

Lena was still on her desk, only now her back was pressed up against the metal, papers splayed out underneath her and getting absolutely _ruined_.  The material of the black dress was crumpled up at her hips, pushed up to be out of Kara’s way.  Lena’s legs were spread wide, Kara between them, and hastily pumping two fingers into her girlfriend’s needy core as quick as she could manage.

“Some…emergency,” Kara rasped out between kisses to the inside of Lena’s thighs.  One red handprint had already been left on the inside of the left one—a reminder of being eagerly spread open.  She felt Lena clench around her at the remark.

“N-no, talking.  O-oh!  O-only working!”

Lena didn’t know how she even managed to get words out at all.  She was trying to be quiet.  Jess was just on the other side of the wall, after all; however, Kara always was adept at drawing out Lena’s moans, like a maestro with their instrument.  Today was no exception.

Red blotches dotted thick thighs as Kara’s kisses worked their way to the center.  Lena spread open a little wider for her, welcoming her in.  Hands were suddenly in Kara’s hair and the blonde didn’t need the extra encouragement to lean in and drag her tongue up through salty wetness.  It made Lena’s hips buck.

Kara took it all in: the sight, the smell, the taste.  A satisfied grin made its way to her lips when she heard Lena try to bite her thumb to silence another moan that wanted to escape.  A fun game, perhaps.

Kara spread her tongue as flat as it would go, and licked up again, soaking the muscle in Lena’s juices.  She swirled it around slowly, feeling Lena’s legs tighten against her head.  Slick skin came in contact with that special, upraised nub, and Kara latched onto it.  She closed her mouth around Lena’s clit and sucked, soothing the rough action with a rub of her tongue shortly after.

She was so excited, Kara had nearly forgotten her fingers.  They thrust back into Lena’s warm and this time, the CEO couldn’t hold this one back.

“ _F-fuck, Kara!  J-just like that!_ ”

The blonde’s eyes darted up from her work in time to see Lena throw a hand over her own mouth.  The other tightened it’s hold in Kara’s hair and gave a gentle tug, pulling Kara closer into Lena’s throbbing pussy.

Another finger joined the two and Kara pushed in as deep as they would go.  She curled her fingers, rubbing at Lena’s inside walls as they tried to squeeze around them.  Lena’s hips were trying to lift off the desk, but Kara held her down.

Kara was on her knees, the roller chair pushed off to the side, and face buried in Lena’s soaked cunt.  Luckily, Kara already knew it didn’t leave a stain, at least not on her supersuit.

“…taste so good…”

Kara’s comment had Lena squeezing around her.  The CEO didn’t have the energy to keep up her tough facade anymore, especially not when Kara felt _so good_.  A wet tongue circled Lena’s clit again, flicking it while Kara’s fingers thrust inside, filling the office with squishy sounds of sex and smothered moan torn expletives. 

With one final curl of her fingers, Kara felt an excess of wetness on her face which she eagerly lapped up.  Lena’s inner walls began to spasm and clench around the digits which continued to rub and pound into her at a steady pace as the Luthor road out her orgasm.

To her surprise, Kara didn’t stop.  As the first wave of euphoria began to ebb away, Lena threw her head back, mouth agape.  It slammed into the metal of her desk and she knew it would bruise, but _oh god_ , when Kara sucked on her clit again she already felt that familiar tight coil building.

“Kara, I—”

Kara heard Lena mumble something else through her hand that sounded very vaguely like “ _I’m coming_ ,” but Kara didn’t stop.  Instead, she took her soaked fingers away, grabbing at both of Lena’s thighs, and drove her tongue inside.  She swirled it around and thrust it in, tasting more of Lena, before she felt her girlfriend squeeze tight around her again.

Lena’s hands in her hair pulled and tugged.  It would have hurt some, but neither had bothered to turn the red sun lamps on that Lena had installed in her office.  Kara continued to fuck Lena with her tongue until the woman was utterly spent, and lightly tapped on the top of the blonde’s head to let her know she couldn’t go anymore.

Her desk would certainly need to be wiped off.  A sticky wet spot had formed on the edge that would need cleaning.

Kara wiped her mouth off with her sleeve, spreading Lena’s wet cum over the blue fabric of her supersuit before she grinned and held her hand out for Lena to take. 

The Luthor took it and Kara gently pulled her to a sitting-up position, Lena’s face flushed from the activities.

“Well, that wasn’t what I expected at all,” Kara grinned and leaned in, planting her lips on Lena’s.

The CEO could taste herself on the super’s mouth and it almost made her want to go again.  Almost.

“That is _exactly_ what I was expecting,” Lena chuckled and Kara helped her off the desk so she could straighten her dress out once more.  There were some wrinkles in it, but nothing a proper hot press couldn’t fix when she got home.

“Good girl,” She kissed Kara again, pulling the super in by the neckline of her suit.

“I should leave more often, if this is how I get punished,” Kara giggled.

“Watch it. There’s still tonight,” Lena smirked then looked around, “Uhm…where are my panties?”

Kara took a step back and looked around.  Not under the desk.  Not on top of the desk.  Not on the floor.

“Ah!” She dashed to Lena’s desk chair and retrieved the black lace.  It wasn’t until she was handing them to Lena that she stopped, her face suddenly twisted into a frown.

“Uhm… _Lee_?”

She held the torn panties up for the Luthor to see and Lena sighed, putting a hand up to hold her forehead as she shook her head, “Of course…”

“Sorry…” Kara had that awkward smile on her face again, eyes alight with an apology, but honestly she wasn’t that sorry.  She would rip a thousand pairs of Lena’s panties if she got to do that again.


End file.
